Jack Dyble
Jack Dyble is a Conservative MP in the Model House of Commons, serving as Minister of State for the Defence. He was previously Cheif Whip and ChaInman of the Conservative Party, and before that Leader until he resigned on the 4th of June 2019. Before becoming leader, Dyble was Minister of State for the Treasury in the Cabinet of Ranulph Wood. He has been MP for New Forest East since 13th March 2019. He is known for being a staunch Brexiteer, social Conservative, his support of the military and for his oratory skills. Chancellor Jack Dyble served as Chancellor and Deputy Leader of the House in the Cabinet of Ranulph Wood. As Deputy Leader, Dyble led the debate on Brexit on 24th April 2019, proposing and arguing for the Prime Minister's Withdrawal Agreement. He advocated cutting government spending, but increasing military spending. Jack, as Ranulph's deputy, supported intervention in Iran, which was ultimately voted on and passed. Spring leadership election 2019 Dyble announced his candidacy for the Leadership of the Conservative Party with the support of the incumbent, Ranulph Wood. He was challenged by the then-deputy Speaker of the House, Elliott Day. Jack Dyble ultimately won the election with 57.1% of the vote. Day conceded the election and accepted the position of Minister for the Home Office & Education in the new Government. Leader of the House & Conservative Party Cabinet *Resigned **Sacked Dyble Ministry The Dyble ministry saw the promotion of Julian Chan who became Deputy leader, as well as Elliott Day who became Minister for the Home Office and Education, and Rahul Sagu who took on the role of Minister for Health and the Environment. Upon taking office, Jack Dyble brought forward a new Immigration Bill which was defeated by Tory rebels. In the following session, the government introduced a strict pro-life Abortion Bill following news of fresh Alabama Abortion laws. The debate saw heavy criticism on the government from several pro-choice MPs. The Government allowed a free vote, which saw several Cabinet ministers opposing the bill. As a result, the proposals were ultimately defeated without division. Jack Dyble faced 2 no-confidence threats during his premiership, firstly by his MPs which saw Henry Lloyd ultimately resign from the Conservative Party (and as Chief Whip) after being turned on by the Conservative Party, who were still loyal to Jack, and secondly, from the official opposition when several members of his cabinet resigned. The latter resulted in the leader's resignation on 26 June 2019. He believed his biggest accomplishment to be the establishment of a British mandate in Sudan, which was passed with a large majority. In his final session, Dyble made an oral statement in which he resigned as Leader of the House and Conservative Party Following this, he proposed a progressive University Tuition fees settlement which was defeated for benefiting overseas students, with the Liberals voting against it despite it being in their own manifesto. Resignation Jack Dyble announced in a Ministerial Statement on 26th June that he would not run in the scheduled summer election for the Conservative Party leadership. Later on that day he called a leadership election, within which he supported George Jenkinson. Chief Whip and Chairman of the Conservative Party Following his resignation as leader of the Conservative party, Jack Dyble took up the vacant role of Chairman of the Conservative party and organised the contest for his successor. He continued as caretaker Leader of the House and Conservative party until a successor was identified. Dyble handed over leadership of the House and Party on 4 July 2019, taking up the ex officio role of Chief Whip. In this role he supported George Jenkinson in forming a new cabinet and the Jenkinson II Ministry. Minister of State for Defence Having served continuously as a cabinet minister from 13 March to 4 July 2019, Jack Dyble returned to a leading role in the government on 6 November 2019 in a cabinet reshuffle. He was appointed to the newly created Minister of State for Defence, formerly Minister of State for Foreign Affairs and Defence. In the 2020 New Year reshuffle Dyble received the additional sinecure of Lord High Admiral and was reappointed Minister of State for Defence.